


[Podfic] haunting, softly

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Natsume Takashi dies. No one notices, including Natsume.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] haunting, softly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [haunting, softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427321) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



**Length:** 00:24:12

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/haunting,%20softly.mp3) (15 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/haunting,%20softly.m4b) (17 MB)

  



End file.
